


Glitter

by Immense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 13 Going on 30 AU, 13 years old, Angst, Childhood Friends, Famous actor Iwaizumi, Fragile Oikawa, Granted Wish, Jumping to 30 year old versions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wishing, Writer and brainstormer Oikawa, You wont like my AC called Daisuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Immense
Summary: Today is Iwaizumi Hajime's birthday and he is turning 13 years old. Oikawa Tooru, his childhood friend or best friend (as what Oikawa thinks) has prepared him a gift. A wishing glitter and a house diorama.That day, Iwaizumi had an issue with Oikawa and locked himself up in his closet wishing things and he didn't expect what happened next.





	1. On My 13th Birthday

Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru are together ever since they were little. Their moms are neighbors as soon as the Iwaizumi family moved in to Miyagi 3 years before Iwaizumi and Oikawa was born. The two kids were said to be close to each other as they grow up together. Both have different qualities as they grow up but one thing they both like is volleyball. 

Now that its Iwaizumi Hajime's birthday, Iwaizumi's mom made some preparations. "Make sure to come home early dear and invite some friends ok. Tell Tooru not to forget the foil later, ok?" Hajime responded his mom with respect "Kissie! Kissie!" She sighed "My boy is growing up now so tall, taller than his mama. Oh!" Then she hugged her son "Mom stop it! Im grown up though but thanks for the hug." Iwaizumi smiled after he gets a little unnerved on the hug. Then someone knocked on their front door. "Ok that must be Tooru! Well goodbye son!" Her mother made a follow up "Wait! You forgot ur lunch sweetie! Here you go!" Iwaizumi took what he forgot and left. 

He opened the door and suddenly popped in a his cute adorable friend "Happy Birthday IIIIIWAAA-CHAAAAAN!" Iwaizumi got alarmed on the thing Oikawa did and rapidly covered his mouth before he can sing a song and whispered in front of him. "Shhh! Shush! I told you not to do that for the 8th time were not kids anymore!" Then Iwaizumi's mom came out as she was actually hiding behind the front door "Awwww! Thats so sweet Tooru!" Iwaizumi got embarassed and looked at her mom with a red face "Uh-uh mom! Stop it!" Then the young man pouted. "There's nothing wrong with that sweetie you're friends anyways thats what friends do." Iwaizumi's mom fixed her son's necktie and collar as she was saying those words. "Ok then have fun at school you two. Don't forget the foil I asked from your mom Tooru, ok?" Oikawa responded while he and his best friend are walking "I won't forget auntie! Bye! See you later!" The mom responded as well "See you later as well!" As the two of them flee already, with a smile she told herself "Looks like I'm gonna make milk bread later for that kid"

As the two are walking by going to school, Oikawa keeps on walking and doesn't look on the road they were crossing. Iwaizumi hastily held Oikawa's arm to stop him "You idiot I told you to look at where you are going!" Oikawa's act enraged Iwaizumi so bad. In the other side of the road, some kids with the same age as them, their classmates, led by a guy called Daisuki was laughing over how Iwaizumi and Oikawa are like. "Look at those two, they look like chumps." 

As Iwaizumi saw his classmates he immediately let go of Oikawa's arm. After that Daisuki's group left and walked going to school. "Would you please stop being clumsy next time? You got me embarassed again! Can you at least do something maturely! We are already growing up. You're not a kid in need of my guidance anymore you know that?! Gosh!" Oikawa responded giggling and smiling "Well I just did that! Why so embarassed? Well ok sorry for that!" Oikawa scratches the back of his head "Also thanks for being there for me. I'm so lucky this year too you know that?" Then Iwaizumi asked "Why say that you're creeping me out?" Oikawa smiled and responded "Duh?! Because you're my neighbor, friend, best friend and classmate four times already!" After those words Iwaizumi stayed shut and as the lights turned green they crossed the road and arrived to school.

They arrived at class 5 minutes early. Daisuki on the back, still is making a tease on Iwaizumi. As soon as the teacher came in, the laughs and teasing stopped but deep inside Iwaizumi, he is frustrated. He told himself "Ugh I hate Oikawa! I just wish I'm with the big guys now." 

Later it was recess and Iwaizumi crossed the hallway towards the volleyball club recruitment booth. He was to write his name and Oikawa's but----- he remembered that he isn't his guardian or some pet owner to take responsibility on him so as he wrote the first 4 letters of Oikawa's family name, he erased it immediately after. Then as the the man-in-charge of the list gave his thanks, Iwaizumi was given a waiver and looked back. He stopped walking as he saw Daisuki and some other boys falling in line as well to sign up. "What is a baby boy doing here?" Then his friends laughed hard. Iwaizumi isn't that pissed at what he said and told Daisuki "I'm not some baby like you think you jerk!" Daisuki got amazed on the way Iwaizumi talked. "To be honest, I liked you and actually wanted to be friends with you but that guy with you he is the problem!" Daisuki said those words in a very determined way that Iwaizumi himself is persuaded. "Well I can't blame you. You are! His! Best! Friend! Anyways!" Daisuki kept persuading Iwaizumi in a way of making Iwaizumi regret being with Oikawa. Iwaizumi on the other hand said "Thats bullshit! He isn't my best friend we're just neighbors thats why I'm with him." Then someone humming while going to the booth is coming "Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!" Then gasped "Iwa-chan! There you are I was to sign up for the both of us and----" Oikawa looked ahead and saw Daisuki and some others signing up. "Oh also them huh? So since you're here...... wait a minute? You're here so it means---" he gasped again "Did you write both of our names there? Thanks Iwa-chan you're the be---" Iwaizumi interrupted "I didn't and I wouldn't Oikawa. I'm not your manager or something to do things for you so line up and sign youself up." Iwaizumi kept walking as he finishes his words. Oikawa felt a little down but instead he understood what his best friend,as he think, said. "Oh! Ok then! See you later Iwa-chan!"

On the other side while Daisuki is signing up, he heard the whole conversation of the two. He said to himself in mind "Well done, looks like someone really wants to be a part of us huh? Now there's only one more thing needed to be done." 

\--DISMISSAL--

"Come on Iwa-chan lets-- huh?" Oikawa thought Iwaizumi is behind him waiting but when he looked back he saw Iwaizumi going to Daisuki. "Uhm? Today is my birthday and---I was kind of thinking to invite you over." Oikawa is watching when Iwaizumi said those words. He was a little shocked because Iwaizumi is inviting someone he thought isn't in good terms with or so Oikawa thought. Daisuki on the other hand said to himself in his mind "Hmm I guess this is the right time then." Then he spoke to Iwaizumi "Ok then we will go. I dont care if that neighbor of yours is going with you so yeah. Make sure its not a kids party." Iwaizumi got flattered in Daisuki's affirmation "Really? oh ok then! Uhm? Here this is where I live. If ever you and the others could come together its fine my mom cooked a lot I'm sure of it." Daisuki responded "Good then! Well!" Daisuki carried his bag and slided the door and looked back "See you later!" Iwaizumi replied "Yeah see you later too!" Oikawa then approached Iwaizumi when Daisuki is finally gone "Are you sure he isn't making fun of you? Its your birthdsy Iwa-chan remember that." Iwaizumi replied in an annoyed way "What do you care wimp!" Oikawa felt a little uneased on what his best friend said. "Oh um ok then. Its your choice anyways I won't mind then. If you're good with it I'm good with it." Oikawa then held Iwaizumi's hand and spoke in a cheerful way "Lets go home for you birthda--" Oikawa stopped humming those words when Iwaizumi suddenly pulled out his hand and took it in his pockets. "Lets go." Oikawa for the 2nd time felt something is wrong but instead of thinking about it, he smiled and forgets it since its his best friends birthday. 

The two went separate ways when they went home. Iwaizumi rapidly asked his mom if ever the food and everything is finished setting. His mom responded and said yes then someone knocked at the door. "Oh no! I hope its not Daisuki and the other classmates!" Iwaizumi felt tensed but as he opened the door "Hi Iwa-chan!" It was actually Oikawa with some stuff. "Uhm what is that?" Iwaizumi asked in an annoyed way. "Its a diorama!" Then Iwaizumi's mom also came to the front door. "Tooru there you are! Hajime how rude of you help you friend get those stuff in!" Since his mom told him too, Iwaizumi carried the stuff Oikawa brought upto his room. Iwaizumi's mom thanked Oikawa for the foil she asked earlier. 

\--UPSTAIRS--

Iwaizumi and Oikawa went up to Iwaizumi's bedroom and Iwaizumi asked "What is this thing for anyways?" Oikawa answered jovially "Its a diorama! And its the dream house I wanna build and live with you! You see its two floored and its with the colors we both wanted." Iwaizumi in the other hand actually felt flattered with what Oikawa did and the words Oikawa said to him made him happy in some way. Oikawa then did another thing to Iwaizumi. "Uhm what is that?" Oikawa answered "Oh its called a Wish Glitter. My uncle gave it to me. He said any wish you want on your birthday works when you wish upon with it." 

Iwaizumi felt a little weirded out but he instead felt thanks that Oikawa was there to give him something he could value. He kept the diorama in his closet and the glitters on the top deck of the closet. Not knowing, he popped on a hole on the plastic where the glitters is contained. The closet is a little creaky in sound so he oughted to be careful. As he went down and out of the closet Oikawa asked "Speaking of 13 lets talk about being 30. So Iwa-chan what do you plan to do when you finish college?" Iwaizumi responded "Hmmm I dont know? Volleyball maybe? Or maybe an actor, production designer or house designer." Oikawa then responded "I wanna be a volleyball player for Japan too. The best setter they can get! And also, I wanna be an actor or maybe a manager something like that. I wanna work with you Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi is about to respond when someone rang the doorbell. 

"I guess thats them." Oikawa felt nervous at some point "Uhm maybe I will go back I'll just get Takeru. Be right back Iwa-chan. I will go out on the back door so they won't notice me." Iwaizumi then waited for Oikawa to leave then he opened the door for Daisuki and his friends. "Wow you got some nice place you got here." Technically Daisuki is an idiot and even so is still feeling proud of himself much and is too arrogant and rude. "So is the childish idiot here?" Then Iwaizumi's mom came in the scene "Hey who is the one with the itchy trigfer tongue here?" A little angered, Iwaizumi told his mom that he didn't mean it. Iwaizumi's mom then let it be and told them to eat. 

Daisuki and his friends went to the dining area and eat. But before Daisuki sits down to eat, he asked if he can talk to Iwaizumi for a while. Iwaizumi accepts and went back to the living room to ask Daisuki what is it."I guess this is the time to say this." Iwaizumi is pumped up and at the same time nervous and scared to hear what Daisuki is about to say. "I want you to dump that friend of yours he isnt good for you. I want him out of your life and I guess this is the time to put him out of your life. I mean dude, you are not a kid anymore. You're 13. You deserve to be with better people, friends, like me and my friends. That guy, he deserves to be in children's place." Iwaizumi didn't know what to say next. Later on someone knocked at the door. Oikawa called up Iwaizumi to open the door. Iwaizumi opened the door and saw Oikawa and his nephew. Iwaizumi let Oikawa and the nephew enter and told them to go to the dining area. As Oikawa got to the dining area, Daisuki gave his last words to Iwaizumi "Better do as I say if you want to be part of us." Then the bad boy walked to the dining area.

It was ni e to see everyone enjoying Iwaizumi's mom's cooking. Daisuki's friends even laughed when they remembered how bad Daisuki's cooking was when he did one time after their volleyball practice. Then suddenly Oikawa went talking about some past memories they had in their childhood moments which embarassed Iwaizumi and pissed him off. 

Daisuki and his friends actually made a plan. They know how noisy Oikawa is and how stupid and idiotic he is so they thought Oikawa would spill something that would embarass Iwaizumi and use it as an advatage to make Iwaizumi hate Oikawa and take him out of his life. So far, the plan they conducted is working and now, Iwaizumi looks so embarassed and angry at the same time so he raged out and threw the hand towel he used to wipe his hands and went upstairs. He went upstairs crying and humiliated. Oikawa worried, he followed his friend. "Iwa-chan wait!" said the brunette guy as he catches up to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi who doesn't want to see or talk to Oikawa, locked himself up in his closet as he slammed the closet door which made a sudden movement on the creaking wood up spilling some glitters on Iwaizumi's head as he sits down. "Oikawa you're so stupid, an idiot, you're nothing but a burden, you kept making me miserable, you're nothing but a joke!" Oikawa felt sad for a while and he asked Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan what's the problem? Did I do something wrong?" Iwaizumi is crying and felt he had a bad day that this is the worst birthday ever and he answered in a pissed and down matter "You! Its all you! You're my problem! You're the biggest mistake I had in life." Oikawa then responded "But we are friends Iwa-cha-----" Iwaizumi answered angrily "You're not my friend" Iwaizumi being so broken on his birthday said some words which made Oikawa uneased, scared and also a little broken. He held the diorama as he remembered that wrong that you can make a wish out it. "Imwish you wont be a part of me when I grow up. I wish your not with me. I wish things go fast so I can get outaway from you. I wish I was 30 years old now with a good job and a decent life without you!" As be spoke those words, more glitters came faling down and as he breathes out harder because of crying he blew some glitters away off the diorama he is holding. As he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

Not so long when he woke up, he felt different. Strange, on why does it feel like he was lying down flat and heavy. He opened his eyes, looked at his hands and chacked his whole body as he is only wearing boxers and went running around the place which is a house he doesn't know and went to the bathroom and as he looked on his faced, he screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He touched his whole self again "What? What? Big arms! Six pack! Taller? A deeper voice?" He touched his thing" Woah! Its big! Oh no! The wish! I became an instant thirty year old guy!" he kept screaming like an immature person as he found out his wish came true although the wish granted upon is a little different. 

First its not the same year, second he doesn't remember anything or doesn't know anything that happen in the skipped 17 years in life and lastly he doesnt know what to do next then someone.

He cant relax even one bit as he doesn't understand how it became true and then someone knocked at the door. He carefully approached the door like its a horror movie. As he opens the door, he saw an older version of Daisuki waiting for him. "Dude hey----ugh you smell awful take a bath you drunkard! Or we will be late at our next project! Come on move!" Iwaizumi assuming that Diasuki says those words now affirmed that the place is his house indeed. And so Iwaizumi moved suited up went out with Daisuki. "Good thing you brushed your teeth your breath smells horrible. TAXIII!" Then the two rode the cab but something alarmed Iwaizumi. Something he just remembered "I guess I forgot something...." he kept thinking deeply and finally popped in he said to himself in his mind "I wonder what happened to Oikawa."


	2. Oh My Goodness I'm 30 now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Iwaizumi like now he is 30?

\--MIYAGI, TOKOYAMI PRODUCTIONS--

"Ok Big Guy we are here lets go! You're so lucky that we are only taping now at Miyagi and not in Tokyo or else----oh boy we are so not in gtood today so better do this right Iwaizumi!" Daisuki is taking down the materials he brought while talking to Iwaizumi while Iwaizumi doesn't make an inch movement since he doesn't know what to do really. "Daisuki held both his cheeks with one hand "Hey big guy you hearing me? Make sure you do the acting good like how you won those acting awards okay?" Iwaizumi then not knowing things got shocked "Huh? Acting awards? You mean I won best actor?" Daisuki got a little questioned in mind on what Iwaizumi is talking about "Did the drink get to your brain? Hell yeah you are and we will win it again come on!" Daisuki gave Iwaizumi something "Oh here's the script! Now dont freak out you will have a sexy scene in the next few days" Iwaizumi shocked on what he heard "Hold it, what?" Diasuki pissed told him "Not this again big guy this is your 4th time in a sexy scene remember damn it would you stop drinmking after the taping please, what the heck?"

As the two are finished talking Iwaizumi then proceeded to the area and sees the director and the other staff. Since he doesn't know anything on what happened in the past 17 years, he waved and said hello to every staff and crerw he gets to encounter or cross" Hey there! Hi Hello!" All of it is what he said. Then Daisuki came to him and talked to him and asked "Dude what have you been eating today? You should be strict and angry to them!" Iwaizumi then asked "Why would I? I mean isn't it good to be nice to the crew?" Then Daisuki told Iwaizumi "Its not good to befriend the crew and staff! Remember when someone asked a kiss from you? If I didn't tell you that she is a bitch then you wouldn't have slapped her!" Iwaizumi then Is shooked on what he heard "Woah! Woah! WOah! Hold up! Are you saying I hurt a woman one time because you told me?" Daisuki then responded "Yeah and you even liked what you did though! I mean slapped her then told her how a bitch she is made her quit the previous show you have and its better since she is a sluttish-like girl." 

Iwaizumi never would've thought that he, himself, would do such a thing. Later on the director called him and told him about the stunt that he will do next. Iwaizumi never would've thought that he would be a successful actor in life. The only question that flows in his mind "Where the heck is Oikawa? He should be by my side in these times"

\--8 HOURS LATER--

"And CUT!!!" The Director said it as the scene made is wonderful "Iwaizumi good work today I never knew this would go fast unlike last time." the director said happily. "thank you sir! I had fun as well." Then he said in a loud voice enough for all to hear "Also thanks for the crew and staff here. Thanks for taking care of us!" Then everybody clapped their hands.

After being treated by one of the main character actors in the set, Iwaizumi talked to Daisuki about Oikawa "Uhm Daisuki? You might not like what I'm asking but---- do you know where Oikawa is?" Daisuki responded in a proud matter way "Oh that loser! Don't you remember his address or should I show it to you his calling card again? I mean, haven't you got enough making him look stupid?" then he laughed badly "Hahahahahahahaha!" and continued "That moron I just hope he doesnt go cry like a sissy again!" Iwaizumi not knowing what he is talking about just said "Yeah! Just give me hhis calling card I will go there!" Daisuki not knowing what he heard responded "Oh? You serious big boy?" Iwaizumi answered "Yeah! I'm dead face serious can you give it to me" Iwaizumi isn't mad or anything but he really wants to know how successful or rather bad Oikawa's state is now as of what Daisuki has told him.

He took the bus on the location and used his phone as he thought of it inside his pants. He located the address using a map on his phone and as he arrives he stops for a while outside the apartment. "Ok, uh what am I gonna say uhm? Hi! Hello! How are you? No! No! No! What am I saying we are friends. Why would I talk like I got a long term case on him. Ugh what am I even doing?" he doesn't know how to start his approach. "Ok lets see." Iwaizumi looked at the calling card given to him." Hmm? Its the same productions I'm working on how come I didn't see him there?" He then started walking to the stairs heading to the third floor and now he is on the doorstep "Ok here we go!" He knocked the door once. No one came out or answered on his first attempt then he knocked again. 

"Stop it! Stop! I'm coming out! said by a guy in a soft voice and tired tone. As he opens the door, Iwaizumi sees Oikawa who looks so old looking smells bad and looks dirty and famished. As Oikawa sees Iwaizumi, his eyes broadened then he got a little startled not making an action and quickly tried to close the door but Iwaizumi gets to hold it and push back. Luckily, Oikawa didn't fully open the door and is still locked with a door chain. "Then Oikawa asked in a tired and trembling way "What----what---what do you need this time?" Iwaizumi then thought of the idea to talk about is work 

"Uhm just wanna ask why you aren't at work today?" Iwaizumi asked with a smile and comfortable state way. Oikawa then replied "Don't you remember? You told me to get out of there right? You said I suck so you told the director that you will quit unless he removes me from the production team." At the looks of Oikawa he looks sad and low spirited. Iwaizumi then thought of why he would do something like that to his friend. Then he said "Uhm. I did that? Sorry I---I don't remember much I mean why would I do that to you?" 

Oikawa replied softly "Because you hate me and you despise me! You're wasting your time here!" then Oikawa asked in a gloomy state "Why would you talk to me now? To say how stupid of a person I am?" Iwaizumi then responded a little low but can be heard "I'm here to say to you that I want you back. Well I don't remember much last night beacuase I was drunk but now that you told me well maybe I should take back what I said. I want you back." Oikawa after what Iwaizumi said isn't even smiling or joyed on what he heard and Iwaizumi is a little confused on why he isn't even jovial like the way they are kids. "Give me time to think about it then. I will call you just in case I make up my mind." Iwaizumi then said with a smile "Ok then see you later!" but Oikawa didn't respond leaving Iwaizumi wondering why he isn't the same friend he is with. He looks gloomy eyes look sleepy and pale like his skin hasn't absorbed even a single drop of sunshine from the sky. Then Iwaizumi left as Oikawa closes the door without an emotion on his face.

\--OIKAWA--  
\--FLASHBACK--

In their 9 year old age Oikawa asks Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan if ever I got taken away or rejected in something what will you do?" Iwaizumi answered "I will tell them that what they did is just right!" Then Oikawa complained "IWA-CHAN!" Then Iwaizumi chuckled and changed his answer "Of course I will tell them how stupid they are for letting you go! I mean I know you are good and you can do better--------! So promise me this! You will do good at everything and you won't let them stomp you, okay?" 

\--FLASHBACK ENDS--

Oikawa remembering the moment just made his day more miserable. "So much for being a friend." Then Oikawa still gloomy and lonely received a call.

"USHIWAKA-KUN CALLING"

Ushijima is calling Oikawa on the phone and he picks it up inch by inch smiling and says "Hello?"

\--IWAIZUMI'S HOUSE--

Iwaizumi now wonders what he can do more on his 30 year old life. Then he suddenly remembered something. How did he turn into 30 years old anyways? All he remembers is that he is inside his closet and Oikawa is talking to him. Then he wished to the house diorama Oikawa gave to him on his 13th birthday. As he thought of it, he went looking for it. Over, under, up, down, beneath, beside, behind, everywhere. Then when he looked under his bed someone made an interrupting sound "Ehem!?" As Iwaizumi looks up, he sees Daisuki "Oh you're here!" says Iwaizumi. Daisuki looks serious "We have to talk!"

Daisuki and Iwaizumi went to his backyard and sat down on the bench. "Dude are you fucking kidding me? You want that, LOSER! to come back?" then Iwaizumi a little serious on what Daisuki said replied "Why? What's wrong with that? He can change what he did right I mean, people make mistakes so why not give him another chance? He is good anyways right" As Iwaizumi's memory serves him right "He is one of the writers and one of the brainstormers of the show I'm in right? It will be a waste if we don't consider him again."

Daisuki then said " You know? If you plot to make another plan to make him go crazy stupid again I'm in!" Daisuki says those words like he is plotting a plan to do something bad and Iwaizumiis just "Dude! I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm serious on this ok! We get Oikawa we get back the ratings we lost." Then Daisuki replied like he is disappointed "Ok! Ok fine!" Iwaizumi then added "THanks ma--" Daisuki interrupted in not less a second "What have you been eating today and you act all so suddenly nice and go Good Old Mrs. Two shoes. What have you been eating?" Daisuki stands up and is about to go as he says "You better know what the heck is going on with you because you look different you're not the Iwaizumi Hajime I know! Goodbye!"

Iwaizumi wondered on what Daisuki has said "What does he mean different? Am I different? Good Old Mrs. Two Shoes? Who the heck is that lady?" Iwaizumi never knew much in the past and only sticks to what he knows now. He kept wondering what things he got now and everything he has. He even checked his accounts and fan pages like on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. He liked the fans' messages to him then someone rang his doorbell. "Coming!"

He went to his front door as he started wearing his shorts and is shirtless. As he opens the door, a group of girls came in screaming and cheering for seeing Iwaizumi live and real. "Oh uh? Hi there um ladies!" Then his fangirls continued screaming and they came inside his place and some hugged him. Other fan girls tried to take some of his stuff while others took a selfie with him. Others get to touch his shirtless body and he gets a little tickled. Some girls asked for his autograph and others asked for a kiss from him which he didn't reject. The noise is getting louder as the neighbors hear the screaming and cheering of Iwaizumi's name. Not so long, the commotion was ceased as the cops arrive.

The cops came inside and asked who is in-charge of the house. The girls pointed Iwaizumi with a smile and Iwaizumi raised his hand at the same time smiling. All in all, the fans are overjoyed seeing him and also loved being with him. Some gets to have a touch of his body as he is not wearing a t-shirt. Luckily, he isn't accused of anything related to women abuse or rape. "Uhm sorry girls the neighbors didn't like the noise you guys made. It disturbed them as of what the cops said." Iwaizumi announced it to the girls on his living room as they waited for him and has now heard his announcement. The girls then gave Iwaizumi an apology for causing trouble to him. "Its okay but remember this you guys must not tell other people about this okay?" The girls cheered loud again as what the message Iwaizumi said means they can go back again. Then someone came in to his house "Hey would you stupid morons shut UUUUUUP!" Daisuki in an angry manner screamed as the girls shuts their mouths upon hearing it. 

"No one will come back here or else., I will accuse you all of trespassing and destruction of property YOU ALL UNDERSTAAAAND!" Iwaizumi then tried to calm Daisuki down "Dude! Hey Dont be like that to the girls they're jus----" Daisuki shouted again "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves don't you have classes tomorrow? You're students right? You idiots should know that! Go home NOW! GOT OUTTA HERE! AND MAKE SURE YOU DONT BRING HOME AN ITEM THAT BELONGS HERE OR ELSE I WILL ACCUSE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Iwaizumi held Daisuki's arm and made Iwaizumi face him "Hey dude whats the matter with you? They're just kids. They're my fans!" Daisuki added" And you! Do you know what happened? Dont you know what could happen to you once a lot knew your address, your place? You could've get robbed or killed by a burglar or something don't you remember that?" He paused for a while then he continued "IM YOU MANAGER! 'nd its why I'm like this!" Iwaizumi still insisted "But still don't be like that. They're still people, my fans, they love me and I love them too." Daisuki didn't take attention on what Iwaizumi said and just walked away said Good Night and left the place.

\--THE NEXT DAY--  
\--TOKOYAMI PRODUCTIONS, STUDIO 3--

Iwaizumi as reading his script then some girls came on his place "Um Mr.Iwaizumi can we get an autograph please?" Iwaizumi positively accepted it and gave them what they want plus gave them a kiss on their cheeks and told them not to skip school and finish it with a degree as they walk away. Iwaizumi opened a celebrity rating app. He saw himself among the TOP 20 male artists. He read good comments as the readers said that this is the first time he moved up on the board from the 44th place to the 8th place. He was happy to see this and also Daisuki who is behind him and gave him a sandwich and a drink. "Hey don't stress yourself now that you moved up. Better focus on your job, okay?" Iwaizumi answered as he gets up and stretch "Yep! I will thanks!" Daisuki then left for a while and Iwaizumi still looking at his page seeing good comments tried to take a selfie and posted it on his wall. Not in less than 5 minutes, he already got 4,000 likes on his selfie w shades while drinking soda. 

"Hey have you heard? The guy Mr. Iwaizumi humiliated came back. He kept saying Iwaizumi took him back must be desperate to find a job huh?" then the other guy said as they go to the SFX team "Yeah well I can't blame the guy its hard to find a job nowadays." Iwaizumi rushed in standing up and asked the two "The guy you're talking about! Where is he?"

The two pointed that he is now currently talking to the director. As he reaches the director's booth he see Daisuki talking to him instead.

"I know it its you! You're the one" Daisuki stroke a finger on Oikawa's head "who told those fan girls where Iwaizumi lives huh?" Oikawa answered innocently and in a soft voice "Its not me I wouldn't do th---" Daisuki still lectured the sad guy "Don't give me that look and face you liar. I know you did that to take your revenge on a superstar like Iwaizumi! NO wonder you're wanted by hiom OUT OF HERE! " then looked at the director " Sir are you sure you still want him on the team?" Iwaizumi came in running "Hey stop it!" Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hand but Oikawa breaks loose with a gloomy as he doesn't want it and looks away. Daisuki then said "This is all his fault. Last night, its all him! You really sure you want him back?" Iwaizumi who is about to answer was interrupted by Oikawa "If you guys really hate me like this then maybe going back is a mistake" he bows "Excuse me please!" he goes out with a lonely face. Iwaizumi follows him "Wait!" He runs in front of Oikawa making a hug invitation arm position to stop Oikawa from going away. "Look I'm sorry for what Daisuki said but please don't leave. We need you for the team writers and brainstormers." 

Oikawa replied "I'm not going away! Even I do you won't stop going back to me anyways. I'm going to someone." Iwaizumi relaxed a bit and drops both his arms slowly. "then where are you going?" he asked then Oikawa replied as he is walking already towards the direction he is going to "To my boyfriend. Ushijima Wakatoshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two for you.... If ever you want to know something more about Oikawa and Iwaizumi here ur free to comment it below love y'all ^_^


	3. Things to Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you even doing this? Am I that fun to be dragged down, get to tease with and break me that good? What am I in your life anyway a toy? Do you love breaking me a lot aren't you tired?

Iwaizumi can't stop thinking of what Oikawa said "To my boyfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi." Iwaizumi can't stop thinking about it that he didn't notice that the coffee he is pouring on his cup is overflowing already. "Ah shoot!" He was saying to himself "Who the heck is this Ushijima anyways?" Then he remembered the celebrity app he looked at. Ushijima Wakatoshi is the number 5 most famous actor known. Iwaizumi now moved up on number 6 today. "No wonder huh? Is Oikawa serious?" Then the director called Iwaizumi for further details in the set they are having today.

Later on Oikawa came back after 3 hours he is gone. The scriptwriters and brainstormers were actually happy to have him back. Iwaizumi just looking at them made him smile now that finally he got Oikawa's job back. The director also thanked Oikawa for going back but its not what it seems. "Good thing you accepted Iwaizumi's apology."then Oikawa replied in a low voice "Oh uhm, its not like that. Well I came back because my boyfriend told me to and---- I want to work with him." Iwaizumi who is just looking from not so far heard what Oikawa said and he felt a little refreshed yet bothered. Iwaizumi never knew Ushijima since he wished to be an instant 30 year old person and can't get to step in the memories he got on the 17 years of skipping time.

Ushijima later on entered the studio. Many fans are following him so it was a big problem as he gets to reach the studio late. He said in a jovial face "Sorry about this guys. I'm late due to some problems along the way well my fans--" Ushijima scratches his head while speaking those words but then he was interrupted by the director and gave him his script. The staff are thrilled to work with Ushijima. This time the show is having Ushijima as a guest character on the show. 

Iwaizumi on the other side is a little frustrated and felt hatred on the guy. He said to himself "Why am I getting irritated on this guy? Who is he?" Ushijima can be seen as a happy person, smiling and knows how to communicate well. Oikawa on the other side is smiling as he sees Ushijima being adored by the staff and crew.

7 hours after the taping, the team decided to call it a day and decided to go home. Iwaizumi then wants to talk to Oikawa and not so far behind Daisuki is stalking him. As he gets to the brainstormers area, he sees Oikawa talking to Ushijima "I promise once I get to finish this, we will go out again just like earlier." Ushijima says those words happily and it made Oikawa a little brightened up but still gloomy. "Ok then I will wait. Also next time--" Ushijima got bothered "Dont bring another tray of baked goods they might suspect our relationship and----- I don't want your career to get broken in just a week because of--" then Ushijima held Oikawa's chin and lifts it up making Oikawa look at his eyes "Remember, I'm not a guy who will replace you for something just because my career is gone. If ever it gets expose then I will fight for you. For us." Oikawa blushed on the words Ushijima said. "Well I better go now. Cheska would say I'm being slow again and late on my commercial project oh well. Bye." Ushijima left as the two are waving at each other. 

Iwaizumi who is watching backed out a little. Oikawa is walking back to the room and as he enters he saw Iwaizumi waiting. "What do you want this time? Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi answered like how they were friends "Why are you all so gloomy and low spirited on me? Am I that hard to settle with?" Oikawa responded softly and slowly "Listen! If this--- this is another one of your schemes, please just---- why am I stopping you anyways?" Iwaizumi got confused on what Oikawa said "Schemes? Like what?" Oikawa hardened his voice "Don't make me remember it!" There was silence after that and Oikawa continued "I'm leaving now before I ruin things like you say." And Oikawa leaves without a word of goodbye. 

Iwaizumi felt so different. This isn't the Oikawa he gets to be with everyday. He usually says goodbye on his face and also he won't stop thinking of topics to talk about especially volleyball. Iwaizumi really wanted to know what he did in the past 17 years of him. 

\--8 DAYS LATER--

The production crew prepared a surprise party for the whole staff and crew now that they're show is back to the top. The ratings doubled and even higher than the afternoon shows on their network. The whole team is happy and as they wanted to party the whole staff and crew cheered up and prepared. Daisuki on the other hand "Let's not waste our time on these morons lets go home now." Iwaizumi didn't listen and said "You serious dude? This is an awesome thing to have after we got back to the top. We should be joining them in celebration come on!" Daisuki insists but Iwaizumi on the other hand just went with the whole staff and crew. Even the actors and other extras jumped in. "Hi guys you all did good jobs I'm happy for you all. Who is in-charge of the food anyways?" Then one of the production members got terrified on the question because he thought Iwaizumi would go mad again if something went wrong. "Uh, uhm sir. Its--- its me." There was a call he just received now that there was a problem with the music and other stuff. Iwaizumi ,as everyone thought he would be mad for hearing such non-sense, was instead being hospitable "Oh is that so? Uhm ok!" He then asked Daisuki "Hey! You know any person who might have a siund system for music stuff or something?" Diasuki on the other hand got pissed "Really you're asking me that now?" Iwaizumi responded "Uh? Yeah! I am. Come on can't you just enjoy the moment after more than a week of taping?" The team got a little changed on how they see Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi is actually one of the worst people you can encounter since he easily gets angry once a failure is done. He gets to ask the director or head to dire the person when he/she did wrong even if its just once. This time, Iwaizumi is being good and caring. "Ok fine Im getting one!" Daisuki who is pissed then granted Iwaizumi's request. Daisuki then confirmed that their friend in senior high, Matsukawa Issei, is on to bring the best sound system and best music he can find for their party. Iwaizumi later on approached Oikawaas he noticed he isn't participating the moment they are having. "Hey uhm? You still writing there huh?" Oikawa being emotionless answered "Why would you even want me there? Its your party right? Your victory. I'm not part of your victories." Iwaizumi then made ways to persuade Oikawa. "Ok fine. But I tell you this now. Go with us tonight and I will make sure that face of yours will go upside down." Oikawa didn't think twice for some reason and just agreed to go with him.

\--THE PARTY--

 

The whole staff, cast and crew got to the place. They're all excited to celebrate and as the lightings and music began, people began dancing and partying. Iwaizumi is with Daisuki as they went to the DJs. Behind the curtains they saw Matsukawa. "Remember him Iwaizumi?" Iwaizumi looked to the left as Daisuki pointed to the left. "Thats Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. One of our clubmates in volleyball when we were senior high." As the two stood up and approached Iwaizumi and Daisuki, Matsukawa and Hanamaki gave their greetings. "Issei and Hiro are working on a music studio thats why I hired them." Says Daisuki. "Oh so you're still here huh? Glad you got your scores up big guy!" says Hanamaki in an arrogant way. Matsukawa then tried to stop Hanamaki "Dude don't make a scene here. We just needed the money okay think of your mother." Hanamaki then started to calm down and settled. Iwaizumi didn't get angry and started to talk "Uhm I'm not here for a fight guys and in fact I wanna thank you for doing this." Iwaizumi said in a happy way "Also your mom, is she sick? Since we are clubmates I can lend you some money for a while and--" Hanamaki interrupted "I don't need your money!" He actually seem to be appreciating Iwaizumi's offer "I rather work for it." Iwaizumi saw his former clubmate's perseverance to do it his way and instead told him to be careful and good luck. 

Iwaizumi, Daisuki, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa then exchanged words a while. Iwaizumi felt missing something when he heard the word volleyball for the fifth time in their convo. Iwaizumi then asked the guys if he could leave for a while and go look for something. Not so long Daisuki also left the scene.

Iwaizumi went out looking for Oikawa around the place. He even asked some of the people where Oikawa is and led him to the table seeing Oikawa all alone sitting. "Hey come on lets enjoy the moment!" Iwaizumi tried to invite Oikawa to party up with him. Oikawa at first doesn't feel partying but later on he is persuaded by Iwaizumi and stood up. Even though he agreed his face is still the same. Looking negative, sad, gloomy and low spirited. "Uhm can't you try to smile again once? Even just now?" Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi's words as he is being pulled to the food corner and tried to get soemthing to eat. Daisuki on the other hand is just looking at them. As the two finished getting the food they want, Iwaizumi noticed why Oikawa took less but before Oikawa could even answer, the song played by Matsukawa next is Funky Town. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa used to dance with this song when they were little. "Remember this?" Oikawa answered softly "What should I?" Iwaizumi answered happily "Its the somg we dance when we were kids remember?" Iwaizumi later on go to the dance floor and started dancing. He tried to persuade Oikawa but Oikawa at first doesn't want to. Some of the cast and crew started joining. As more people joins Iwaizumi still invites his friend. As Oikawa finally going to the dance floor with Iwaizumi Daisuki also digs in. Iwaizumi then pulled Oikawa to his side. "You still remember the steps right?" Then the chorus hits and both danced as of how they do it. 

Later on Oikawa realized something. Why is he even doing this now? Then he decided to run away from the place going outside. Iwaizumi got curious and followed Oikawa. Daisuki who is just behind them follows also. Iwaizumi catches up and held Oikawa's arm "Why are you running away? We were enjoying the night, right? I saw you smiling a little." Oikawa then started talking soft yet in exaggeration "Really now you asked me that? Its easy for you to say huh? Do you think what you did to me is easy to forget? Whats your plan now huh? What are you trying to do to me to hurt me again? You're using our childhood memories to ruin me again now? You haven't got enough of what you did in the past?" Iwaizumi got confused and started asking "I-I-I dont know what you're talking about." Oikawa then started tearing up and walked away "You know what just enjoy the party. Its for you anyways. I'm just gonna go home." Iwaizumi then wanted to stop Oikawa but something tells him to let him go.

Iwaizumi then remembered each word Oikawa said before he left. "Hurt? Ruin? Past? What have I been doing to him in the past 17 years?"


	4. A Dream and a Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa seems to be using something and Iwaizumi wants to know Oikawa more. Daisuki on the other hand seems to plan something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while prelims just got onto my sched so post for a while but Im back ahehe. I hope you guys enjoy my latest chapter and also I added the UshiOi tag

"And cut!" the director spoke. Iwaizumi finished a scene where he took down five men single-handedly without any help. 

"Thank you everyone!" Iwaizumi thanked everyone for working well with him. 

After the final set, he tried going to the brainstormers' room where Oikawa is. He opens the door but only saw four brainstormers inside and no Oikawa. 

"Oh? Oikawa's absent?" Iwaizumi asked

"Yeah but we don't have info or news about why he won't be able to be around. Sorry Iwaizumi-san" said by one of the brainstormers

"Oh okay then! --- Thanks guys have a nice day." Iwaizumi is a little disappointed that he hasn't seen Oikawa and left the place, rides his car and drive home.

\--OIKAWA'S PLACE-- 

Oikawa is at his place and isn't in a good condition. He is breathing hard and is holding his head "No! Please no! Please no! Forget! I wanna forget!" he cried. He sweats a lot and keeps murmurring. He is keeping on holding his head repeating the same words. "Not again! I want to forget him! I'm a burden! Please, don't bring him back!" Oikawa wants to forget a piece of his past which seems memorable to him.

\--FLASHBACK--

It was a snowy day and a little Oikawa is making a snowman under snowfall. He was about to put the pebbles and carrot on the face part but Iwaizumi ruined the snowman by throwing a snowball at the built snowman which started to crumble.

"Aaaaah! Iwa-chan you meanie!" the little Oikawa pouts on what Iwaizumi did while Iwaizumi is laughing hard. Oikawa smirked later on and began to throw a snowball at the laughing Iwaizumi. It was a guaranteed headshot by Oikawa. Iwaizumi fell down got a little dizzy while Oikawa is laughing out loud. 

"Oikawa!" the dizzy Iwaizumi tried standing up and forms another snowball to throw to Oikawa. Oikawa upon seeing Iwaizumi doing it ran away but Iwaizumi chased him and threw more snowballs at Oikawa.

"Hey get back here!" Iwaizumi said it while laughing and chasing Oikawa.

"Ahahahaha Catch me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa runs away from Iwaizumi with a very happy face.

\------

"Forget! Forget! You are not real. Its just a dream! I want to forget! Please forget!" Oikawa is still in pain wanting to forget such a happy memory. He started to think again and remembered his pills which calms him and helps him forget. He opened the case with his hands trembling and took two pills and drinks it with water.

Oikawa started to relax as he slowly slides down the floor of his dining table and lying down. He can see the memory fading away from his sight. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Its gone! I did it!" Oikawa became thankful for forgetting the memory successfully but still because of the struggles he is tired to move and decided to rest on the floor. Later on he started to lose consciousness.

\--IWAIZUMI IN HIS CAR--

Iwaizumi is driving on his way back to his house but is so worried onto Oikawa. He tried to think of other things but he can't forget or let go of the care. He decided to visit Oikawa himself.

\--OIKAWA'S PLACE--

Iwaizumi bought some milk bread before going to Oikawa's front door. He bought two milk breads for each of them to eat together. Iwaizumi knocked at the door. 

"Uhm? Oikawa are you there?" nobody responded. Again Iwaizumi knocked the door and said "Oikawa? Its me Iwaizumi!" but no one came.

Iwaizumi began to wonder if he is home or if something happened inside. Miraculously, Oikawa hasn't locked his chain lock which made it easy for Iwaizumi to enter. 

"Uhm? Im going in!" Iwaizumi got inside. "Oikawa? Oikawa?" he looked for his friend but when he looks at the dining table, he saw an unconscious Oikawa under. He touched Oikawa's forehead and neck finding out Oikawa has a fever. 

"No! Don't worry I'm here now!" Iwaizumi carried Oikawa to his bed. He wiped the whole lot of sweat from Oikawa. He tried touching Oikawa again and is still hot. Because of this, Iwaizumi started to make Oikawa a towel bath to reduce the warm feeling. He wiped every part of Oikawa's body with the cold and not so wet towel.

While Iwaizumi is taking care of Oikawa, Oikawa is having a bad dream. He sees himself standing in front of the mirror. His face is sad but the reflection on the mirror is smiling. 

Later on, a door from the dark opened and Oikawa entered the door. As he got in, he sees himself outside and is in a child version of himself. He sees a memory where he is at the playground seeing another kid playing with Iwaizumi instead of him. He did not wonder to talk or do something. Then a little Oikawa Tooru joined them and played. The real Oikawa started to hold his head again and tends to make himself forget it again. 

Later on after a long series of seeing past memories, he sat down on the floor. No walls and only space. It was dark. Nothing can be seen but himself. He embraced himself with knees locked and Oikawa suddenly begins to tear up. As his tears fall, he keeps speaking to himself. Words abouy he can't forget him. Words that makes him regret meeting him. Words that makes him go crazy.

As his first tear dropped on the floor, a kid version of Oikawa showed up. It was young and jolly. The exact opposite of Oikawa now.

"What's your problem?" the kid version asked

"I want to forget. I want to be another person. I don't want to be a burden to him."

"Don't worry! Whoever that person is, Iwa-chan will take care of it. He will save you and protect you." 

"I want to get away from him!" Oikawa screamed "I want to forget everything that happened between us. Everything! Even you!" 

"Me? You want to forget me?" asked the kid Oikawa "Are you sure you don't want to cherish me anymore?" he asked again sadly

"Please! Just go away! I don't need you! I don't need happiness! I don't have a childhood!" 

The little Oikawa slowly started to fade. Oikawa on the other hand started to calm down but still with a lonely face. 

Meanwhile in the real world, Iwaizumi was still on guard of Oikawa. He bathed him, changed his clothes and kept him well cared of. 

Morning passed and Oikawa started to wake up. He felt heavy at the moment but begins to feel something on his left hand. He unveils something behind his blanket and sees Iwaizumi sleeping near him and holding his hand. He got shocked that he quickly pulled out his hand which wakes up Iwaizumi. 

"Oh! Hey there! You awake!" 

"What are you doing here?" Oikawa asked with a worried face.

"Oh yeah! You left your door open when I was to visit you so I came in. Well you seen to be getting better. Let me check you're ----" Oikawa slapped Iwaizumi's hand when he is about to be touched. 

"I'm fine! I'm---- fine! Please just leave! Please? I don't want any trouble anymore. I have caused enough to you." 

"No, no, no don't worry! Its not a--"

"Please leave!" Oikawa spoke his last word low spirited and didn't look at Iwaizumi.

"Oh! Uhm? Okay then! I will-- I will leave now. Just-- Don't be late today okay? I will wait for you." Iwaizumi smiled and looked at Oikawa before going out. 

As Iwaizumi closed the door, Oikawa began moving and checking his house. He thought Iwaizumi might've left something until his phone buzzed. Oikawa checked his phone and saw a message

From: Iwa-chan

I tchd ur fone last nyt sorry. i found out my fone# isnt ther so i dialed it myself since i chngd my # last tym. I also saved urs so i cn tok 2 u sumtym wen im free. i will w8 for u 2day.

Oikawa felt a little nervous as he deleted the message and Iwaizumi's number. He felt touched last night and a little exaggerated. He thinks what to do next before going to work.

Iwaizumi has gone home, cleaned himself and drives to work. He didn't wait for Daisuki to get him and drives alone excited, waiting to see Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi made it to the place to tape and he didn't expect Daisuki already being there. Daisuki approached Iwaizumi with a serious face.

"Where have you been last night? You made me worried you know that?" 

"Oh sorry I haven't told you. I've been to Oikawa's last night." Iwaizumi answered happily

"Really?" Daisuki became joyed "What did you do this time?" Daisuki asked Iwaizumi with and excited look.

"Oh? I took care of him last night. I made sure his fever goes out and--" Iwaizumi is answering the question happily but Daisuki interrupts.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woaaaah! Hold it! You did what? You cured his fever? For a thirty year old he semms pretty weak. Ahahahahahaha! And why the hell did you cure him hmm? Are you planning another prank to make him look stupid?" Iwaizumi is about to say something everytime Daisuki says something "Count me in I will set the--"

"I'm not planning anything Daisuki! I don't plan anything stupid and I don't know what you are talking about so.... I will just wait here for--" Iwaizumi is being called by one of the staff and tells him to do some costume check for the scene. "I'm being called I guess I will just see him later. Keep some schedule clear Daisuki I want to spend more time with Oikawa this time okay? Be right back!"

Daisuki is a little pissed at what Iwaizumi said. He thought Iwaizumi is preparing something and turns out he didn't. Daisuki didn't stop. He made a plan on his own to do an embarassing moment for Oikawa.

Oikawa arrives at the set and is having a bag a little bigger than last time. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa as he goes towards the room for the brainstormers and approached him.

"Hey there! Glad to see you come here on time!" Iwaizumi approached with a smile

"Oh? Hey! Uh? I-- I will--" 

"Hold it! I need to give you this!" Iwaizumi gave Oikawa some vitamins "So you will get healthier and livelier."

"Oh? Uhm? Thanks! I-- I will keep this and--"

"Whats with the gloom? Come on cheer up! I mean you brought some other stuff there right? Let me guess? Volleyball?"

"Its--- its extra clothes."

"Uh? Clothes?" 

"Just in case I know you prepared something for me like spilling me water or painy or drinks. At least I will be ready. Don't worry I know you want to keep me company to make fun of."

"Huh? Oh I don't intend to do something I just want to--"

"Its okay! I'm used to it anyways. Well I just hope you prepared something better this time." Oikawa walked into the room with a serious, calm, and lonely face carrying his bag.

A member of the staff approached the brainstormers team and told them that to get some ideas settled for their next season taping. As the member goes out of the room, Daisuki approached the guy. He told the staff that the director wants to tell them that they need help for some lightsmen and effects assistant. The member immediately went back to the room and immediately told the brainstormers to help for a while. 

The taping is about to start and some stsff members are nowhere to be found. It was said that due to heavy rainfall that some of the members are authorized to stay insode for a while. The brainstormers took some of their places for a while for help. They are commanded to set some props and lights. Iwaizumi on the other hand is a little confused why Oikawa is helping in setting green stuff on the taping area and has just known about whats happening. 

Daisuki on the back of the wall has everything prepared. He lets go of the rope and the rope goes up getting a bucket of soda poured on exactly where Oikawa is standing while setting a green box. Iwaizumi upon seeing this immediately run to Oikawa. Oikawa doesn't move an inch on his place because of the liquid travelling on his body. Iwaizumi went back a little and asked for a towel. 

Daisuki lets go another rope and Oikawa is poured over again with another bucket of soda. Iwaizumi got shocked when he heard a bucket fell from above when he is asking for a towel.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I'm sorry!" Oikawa asked for forgiveness to everyone thinking its all his fault and its his bad.

Daisuki who anyone has no idea it was him quickly runs towards the room for Iwaizumi and laughed really hard hidden.

Iwaizumi took the towel provided and guided Oikawa to the room where Oikawa left his bag. 

When they reached the room. Oikawa feels guilty and lonely. He feels slicky all over his body. One of the staff who helped Iwaizumi and Oikawa hasn't found the bag and is said nowhere to be found. Iwaizumi then told the staff member to quickly get Iwaizumi's extra clothes instead in his room at the second level.

"Oh? My clothes are missing? That sucks... Well at least I tried to make sure I will be able to change. I guess I really am meant for this the whole day." Oikawa spoke for himself sadly and Iwaizumi upon hearing these words he said.

"Don't say that! Don't worry I will make sure I will catch that moron who did this and--" 

"Don't mind me!" Oikawa interrupts "Its okay! I'm pretty sure you're pretty happy you're plan worked again. Well now my clothes are gone as well. I guess I will just walk through the rain--"

"Hey! Don't leave! You just stay here while I prepare a hot shower for you okay? Also I will let you borrow some clothes of mine so don't worry."

Oikawa didn't respond a word. He looks low spirited and pale. Iwaizumi left the room for while to check what takes the staff so long to get his extra clothes. He gets to his room and sees the staff with anpther person who appears tp unlock the door. Iwaizumi never locks his room so he is a little bothered why it is locked.

Later on as the door is unlocked, Iwaizumi turns on the shower heater and told the staff to leave the clothes here instead and just let Oikawa go to his room but then Iwaizumi changed his mind and he went back to Oikawa himself.

When he makes it to the brainstormers room, Oikawa is nowhere to be found. He saw a note on the table.

Note:  
I went home guys Im sorry for being careless.

Iwaizumi immdiately runs to the exit but Daisuki came and grabs Iwaizumi's arm to stop him.

"Woah! Where are you going?"

"Oikawa he went out! I need to--"

"You know you got work to do right?

"Uh? Yeah! I forgot... but--"

"Iwaizumi listen to me. Go back there okay? The janitors will be done cleaning the area any moment so just walk back there and find that loser Oikawa later okay? Go!" Daisuki pushed Iwaizumi back inside.

When Iwaizumi has left the exit area, Daisuki chickled and walked back as well.

Oikawa on the other hand is walking under the heavy rain. He is tearing up while walking and has downed face. He has no idea where his things went so he walked without an umbrella and only himself. He didn't even care if his rubber shoes got wet and crossed flooded roads more. He isn't even wanting to embrace himself for feeling freezing while being bathed under the rain.

As Oikawa got home, he goes to shower and lied down his bed. 

"Its okay! Hurt me all you want while you can. I swear after this season's project I will be gone forever." Oikawa said to himself while shedding tears.


	5. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long. I almost forgot my password and luckily I opened back.

As Oikawa got home, out of himself he went to the shower and took a bath with his clothes on. Feeling cold yet he lets it crawl to his skin as he is wet and remembering things. He wants to feel the pain since he did it and now has done it again. He is looking at the floor and hard to notice that his tears are shedding because of the shower. Oikawa thinks back of what he did wrong to be despised.

\--4 YEARS OLD--

"Mama!" screamed the four year old brunnette as he is walking alone holding his gray alien stuff toy. 

He kept crying while he is walking not knowing where to go. Then a kid with black hair the same age as him approached. 

"Hey! Tooru! Where have you been going?" 

Oikawa so sad and scared didn't answer back. 

"Come on now! Lets go take you to auntie." 

Iwaizumi held Oikawa's soft hand and walked together back to their mothers. 

\------

As the shower is still dropping Oikawa slowly started to look up.

\--5 YEARS OLD-- 

"Hajime-kun!" 

Oikawa always waits for Iwaizumi before going to school. They walk together aince Oikawa is to stubborn, always makes action unnecessary, and always gets lost. Iwaizumi opens their front door and shouts goodbye to his mom. 

"Lets go Oikawa!" 

Five year old Oikawa got shocked and looked left and right to know who is Oikawa. Then he remembered it was his family name. Iwaizumi started walking and Oikawa still wondering started following his best friend. 

"Hajime! Why did you call me Oi---" 

"Its because we are now going to school and we should be starting calling ourselves with our family names."

"But---"

"Shut up no buts" Iwaizumi got pissed.

"Iwaizuuu-- Iwaizimm---- Iwazmi--- Iwa--- Ah! Hajime-kun its hard to say yours!"

"Would you stop mumbling and be quiet already! Ugh! You really piss me off today!" Iwaizumi growled.

Oikawa pouted because of what Iwaizumi did and sat down like a frog. Iwaizumi stopped and looked back as he stared at Oikawa who doesn't move an inch and is in the same face pouting and frowning. Iwaizumi then came back.

"Alright already! Lets just go!" 

Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hand and pulled him up and walked.

"This time only till we cross the street okay?"

But little Oikawa didn't let go off Iwaizumi's hand and he actively started running with Iwaizumi holding hands.

"Hajime-kun! You're my best friend. Best friends forever?" Oikawa said jovially

"Yeah! Best friends forever!" Young Hajime replied.

\------

Oikawa looked at his mirror and touched his own face with his right hand. 

\--9 YEARS OLD--

"Iwa-chan, come on its about to start!" 

Oikawa as he turned nine two months ago has an interest of becoming a volleyball player as a setter in position. So amazed by how the players play, he never missed a moment of Japan's battle. Sadly he saw Japan lose againat Brazil. 

"Iwa-chan! Lets play!" 

Iwaizumi didn't play with Oikawa since he isn't interested in volleyball. Iwaizumi holding his butterfly net is looking for bugs to catch while Oikawa on the other hand, is practicing the jump spike serve he saw on the television. Iwaizumi is watching him do it. Oikawa threw the ball but his jump was late and didn't manage to hit the ball instead the ball hit his head and Iwaizumi pointed at Oikawa and laughed really hard on him.

"Iwa-chan you meanie!" he frowned

Iwaizumi then continued what he is doing and so is Oikawa.

\--10 YEARS OLD--

Iwaizumi was walking home from the market as he bought what his mother asked to buy. Then he noticed to his left side is a wide field with a small volleyball court and net ready. He saw Oikawa practicing setting a ball with some other fourteen year old boys. He thought seeing Oikawa fail and he hid himself behind the bushes. He saw one of the fourteen year olds to jump high and at the exact moment Oikawa setting the ball the spiker got a clean spike in and the ball travelled fast. Oikawa's side won with that last set he did. Oikawa and his teammates are so happy for their victory. Iwaizumi on the other side is so amazed on what he saw. 

"What a powerful slap! I wanna try that! What do you call it anyways?"

The fourteen year old boys are about to leave and they say goodbye.

"You're not bad for a ten year old. You got potential. We will look forward to play with you next time. Bye Tooru!" Said by one of the fourteen year old boys.

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi as he waves goodbye to his senpais. 

"Iwa-chan! Come on lets play"

Iwaizumi had second thoughts and he almost forgot he has something at hand but as he looks back at Oikawa he sees his smile. So jovial and irresistable he told his friend.

"Gimme a sec! I'll be back okay!"

Oikawa loved what his best friend said and cheerfully said Hooray and waited for Iwaizumi.

\------

Oikawa slowly started to sit down on his bathroom floor and looked down again

\--12 YEARS OLD--

Iwaizumi amd Oikawa are practicing their play as Iwaizumi throws the ball up and Oikawa began tossing the ball to the left towards Iwaizumi and did an awesome spike with the ball travelling fast.

"Yes that was awesome Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who is so happy at their combo and pairing.

"Hey! Thanks for teaching and helping me know this game. I won't get to know this if not for you." Iwaizumi smiled and scratches the back of his head. 

"Iwa-chan, promise me and I mean promise me this. We will fight every team together and we will defeat them and win! Okay?" Oikawa did an okay hand sign where his thumb tip is touching another fingertip with the three other fingers left unattached to another fingertip and winked.

Iwaizumi started to get nervous.

"Stop giving me that look! You are creeping me out Stupidkawa!"

"Iwa-chan you are so mean! This is my natural happy face! Mmmmm!"

Iwaizumi then said okay and took the ball again. 

"You're my best friend Iwa-chan! One more?" said Oikawa while holding the volleyball. 

\------

Oikawa started looking at his hand smiling and then began to get sad and depressed. 

\--13 YEARS OLD, IWAIZUMI'S BIRTHDAY--

"Iwa-chan are you okay! Please answer me!" Oikawa spoke worried.

Iwaizumi went out of the closet carrying Oikawa's miniature house that was gifted to him and threw it to Oikawa. Oikawa so shocked he took the miniature and checked for damage. The roof was broken and some parts of the wall were having damage. The windows are broken as well. 

"Iwa-chan why?" He started tearing up. "Why did you broke my gift?" 

Iwaizumi who now doesn't treat Oikawa the same told Oikawa to get out of his face. Oikawa stood up and got more shocked and doesn't understand why his best friend said those words. Later on, Daisuki came up to Iwaizumi's room.

"What's going on here!" Daisuki asked pretending to be innocent.

"Get out of here Oikawa! ............. Now!" Iwaizumi shouts madly.

Oikawa before saying a word was lifted by Daisuki holding the neckline part of Oikawa's front shirt. 

"You heard my friend, right?" Daisuki started lifting Oikawa higher and threw him to the wall. "Get out of here loser!" 

Oikawa who felt so sad and defeated hasn't stand up which angered Daisuki.

"Oh you don't want to stand up? Okay then." 

Iwaizumi is looking at the two and Daisuki started to pull Oikawa up pulling his right hand and went downstairs being pulled.   
Daisuki opened the door and pushed Oikawa out like he was nothing and Iwaizumi followed them holding the miniature house and threw it to Oikawa's face. 

"Good night loser! Go home!" Daisuki laughs as he says those words and Iwaizumi closes their front door. 

Oikawa went back to his house crying and carrying his gift. Takeru was already home and Oikawa's mom wondered why her son is lonely. Oikawa went upstairs took out his designing kit and tried fixing the house. He was crying because it was his dream to have a house with Iwaizumi and he just threw it like garbage twice.

The next morning, Oikawa goes back to Iwaizumi's place making sure he is okay and was expecting to go to school with his best friend but as he calls his friend, no Iwaizumi Hajime came out. Iwaizumi's mom came out and told Oikawa that he already left. 

Oikawa who felt a little offended let it pass. He started walking to school and is a little scared since he isn't used to cross the road alone. He always holds his best friends hand and crosses together. When he reached the corner, he saw his friend Iwaizumi on the other side with Daisuki and other classmates. Oikawa called Iwaizumi smiling and happy but Iwaizumi didn't look back and Oikawa is ignored. Daisuki looked back instead and mumbled pfft since Oikawa is ignored like a lost dog. 

Oikawa was going home and was just finished fixing himself as he is walking holding his volleyball. Later on, some boys held him and took his stuff. His notebooks were thrown to the sewers and his volleyball was poked with holes. Behind the masks was Daisuki and his friends. They laughed at Oikawa as he started to tear up. Oikawa took his bag and ran away going home crying. 

The next day, Oikawa took a deep breath and bravely tried to talk to Iwaizumi to go home together buy before he can ask, Iwaizumi ignored him and walked away with Daisuki.

Oikawa didn't wanted to lose hope in being friends with Iwaizumi. He kept trying to go to Iwaizumi everyday and tried to talk to him. Iwaizumi on the other hand ignores Oikawa most. If not ignored, he pushes Oikawa away and says bad words to him. 

Because mostly of what Iwaizumi says to Oikawa are rude, Oikawa became lonely and alone with no other friends now that he lost his only true friend. He isn't attentive much in practice and isn't even at his best. 

Whenever he does a mistake at practice matches, Iwaizumi or Daisuki tends to say foul words to Oikawa which drops his confidence and starts to get distracted and less motivated. Later on, the coach told him to sit since he isn't at his best. Another setter is replaced as he sits down sad and feeling rejected by his teammates but the worst insults are Iwaizumi's which hurts him the most. 

As their life keeps going on, Daisuki and his friends didn't miss a day bullying Oikawa in the volleyball club or out of school.

Oikawa started to become scared of school and tends to be mostly sad and is always alone. There wasn't a day where he never stopped looking at opposite directions knowing if Daisuki and his friends are about to do something again. He began to be on guard of his stuff and pretend he is okay even he isn't. 

There came a time that Oikawa was walking home and Daisuki's group barged in front of him took his stuff and threw it again at the sewers. This time when Oikawa stood close to the edge, they pushed him and Oikawa got soaked wet with the dirty smell

Oikawa came home wet, stinky, and dirty while shedding tears. He became sick later on having a high fever. Oikawa's mom even wondered why Hajime didn't even mind to visit Tooru. She even called Hajime directly and Oikawa seeing his mom, he can feel that Iwaizumi didn't care an inch to him. Iwaizumi used to be by Oikawa's side when Oikawa has a fever. 

"It was just like yesterday I remember. I always hated to be cared by Iwaizumi-san when I'm sick. I won't let go of his hand to make sure he won't leave me because I wanted him by my side. I always get to think that I always get well fast because Iwaizumi-san is my healer. But now that I know he doesn't care about me anymore, I guess this is the proof---- that I---- am indeed---- alone....." he said to himself.

\------

Oikawa looking at his palm started to shed more tears and isn't even feeling sad or lonely. His face has a blank emotion.

\--16 YEARS OLD-- 

"Oh? I still got an invitation to Aoba Johsai. Well at least I'm still wanted." said by Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi is talking to Daisuki about their invitations to Aoba Johsai. It seems like some other friends aren't going there. 

"Its a power house school. I will go there and become an ace!" proudly said by Iwaizumi. 

"Well I will go there as well since you're going there." said by the bad boy Daisuki

Oikawa with a gloomy face is listening on the other side of the lockers and was thinking twice if he is still going.

"No! I will go! I will do this---- for -- for--- Iwa-chan...." said the tall boy believing his childhood friend is still in there. 

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi alone on the hallways and talked to him.

"Oh uhm? Iwa-cha--- I mean--- Iwai-zu-mi-san! I got-- well-- I'm going to Aoba---" Oikawa is talking to Iwaizumi smiling yet gloomy.

"Yeah whatever! Your choice, I don't care! Who am I your mother? Go tell it to somebody else will you!"

Iwaizumi didn't even stop walking while talking and never met Oikawa's eyes at the moment. 

"Oh! O-kay--- then!" Oikawa stammered returning to being gloomy again.

Oikawa just won't give up on the moment and is still believing that his best friend is still somewhere inside but Iwaizumi himself doesn't treat Oikawa as a friend anymore. 

Iwaizumi became a cold person towards Oikawa. He doesn't even care about him anymore and he isn't even saying his name. 

Even now they are in Aoba Johsai, deep inside, Oikawa is still the happy person he is but he can't express it fully. Iwaizumi on the other side has a lot of friends besides Daisuki. He was even offered to some contests and clubs but he isn't interested to participate. He instead joined the drama club but as a minor. The same goes with Oikawa and joined as a scriptwriter and brainstormer. Daisuki upon hearing Oikawa joining the club also joined. He didn't let Oikawa go freely at everything. 

\--18 YEARS OLD--

Oikawa was doing his best to be a great setter for the team. Most of the team members and newly recruited ones admire Iwaizumi, especially their kouhais Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Iwaizumi has become a better player. Daisuki on the other hand remained the same. 

Daisuki told Iwaizumi something which seems to be a breaking moment for Oikawa.

"Hey! Look at him over there." Daisuki looking at Oikawa who seems to have a gloomy yet happy face told Iwaizumi. "that guy really just won't stop huh?"

"Yeah I know! Whatever he is doing I just hope he doesn't flaw."

"Wait! I got an idea."

Daisuki made a plan to destroy Oikawa. It isn't like the usual thing he does with his friends in the past. He planned to make Oikawa fall in love to Iwaizumi and break his heart. Iwaizumi on the other hand kind of wanted the plan and agreed. He is into making Oikawa fall in love on him, make him gay and destroy him. It didn't start immediately. They made sure Oikawa thinks of Iwaizumi really wanting to be his friend again. Iwaizumi, since he is with Oikawa since they were kids is up for the scheme.

\--22 YEARS OLD--

They didn't stop the plan. They even followed Oikawa in Tokyo when they've been to college. Oikawa is so happy like there is no tomorrow. He has been confident to everything he does and is proud to say that Iwaizumi is his boyfriend. He does good in his studies and also passed his subjects. Although he is calling him Hajime as Iwaizumi told him, he is happy to be in love with his childhood friend. What he didn't know is that this is just all a play to destroy his life. 

The moment where Oikawa will be destroyed is going to happen. It was after graduation day. Iwaizumi made a call to Oikawa and told him to go to the café. Oikawa now done with everything he does went to the place. He was walking on the other side of the road and is all excited. He was about to cross the road but as he looks straight, he saw Iwaizumi with a girl. She held his hand and kissed him. Oikawa felt sad on what he saw. He hasn't thought twice and made his way in to the café with a sad look. 

"Who is she? Who is that girl?" Oikawa asked with a sad look and weak tone

"Oh! This? She's my girlfriend. My REAL, TRUE, MY ONE AND ONLY." Iwaizumi said in a teasing mood

"But--- but--- why? I thought you said you-- love me?" Oikawa began to stammer becoming sad.

"You really don't get it do you? Why would I love someone like you?" Iwaizumi cheerfully spoke the words which made Oikawa sad even more.

"I--I--I don't understand! You said--" 

Iwaizumi interupted "Why would an idiot even understand that all this is just a plan to make you look stupid. Oh you don't know do you? You're not my friend, you're not my boyfriend and I never really liked you! You want to know why, because you are nothing but a joke. Who would love someone who is crazy like you? You're nothing but a waste of time you know that. But--- all in all, it was worth it I mean look at yourself. All so in love and fallen for someone who doesn't even love you." 

Oikawa upon hearing those words felt so destroyed, broken and ruined. His face is in sorrow and he began to tear up. He thought it was all going to be a happy day but after all he saw, knew, and heard, he suddenly became steady and immobilized not knowing what to do next. He made a move and talked back. 

"But you said you love me. I loved you Hajime! Did I do something wrong I can fix it. I'm sorry please forgive me. I will be better I swear" he begins to stammer again "I---I---I love you and I can make this--" Oikawa held Iwaizumi's hand but Iwaizumi immediately pulled his hand to make Oikawa let go. Oikawa shocked on the immediate action got affected and it entirely destroyed him at the moment.

"Oh by the way, my girl and I are leaving now. You can finish what we left on the table though since you will also be left here. And lastly" Oikawa nodding sad and down listened to Iwaizumi's last words before leaving the table

"Never call me or my name ever again because-- I dont talk to strangers. Well then, have fun in you wildest fantasies."

Iwaizumi and the girl left the area. Meanwhile, Daisuki was actually watching and recording the whole scene. The café was actually his uncle's as he was left in-charge. The girl is Daisuki's girlfriend and made the plan work. 

Oikawa walked away slowly from the café and went back home. In the past four years of lies, Oikawa really expected Iwaizumi being his again. The clues of the scheme are even out. Everytime that Oikawa wanted something for Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi immediately rejects it. Even at moments he never did a date to Oikawa even once. He always makes reasons to say how Oikawa sucks at love. He makes Oikawa buy things he said he need but later on he will say he doesn't need it anymore. Oikawa even kept those stuff just in case Iwaizumi needs it. It is for Iwaizumi anyways. All he wanted was happiness and love but he never realized that Iwaizumi together with Daisuki was actually toying him since the start. Oikawa is hurt so much that he can feel his heart is aching and his eyes doesn't stop shedding and tearing up.

He got home opened the door and prepared a candle and paper. He went up to his room to take everything he has inside which is about Iwaizumi. He is crushed really hard. He even took the clothes he bought and the pictures they had and ripped them off crying. His mom and other family members wasn't there that time so he is all alone crying and sad. He even took the miniature house diorama that he fixed. He took everything that he has memories with Iwaizumi outside and lit up a metal trash bin. He threw everything in it with sorrow, regrets and broken but at one moment he stopped. He stopped putting the last thing needed to be burned inside the bin. He was about to throw it inside but he remembered a promise. A promise made when they were thirteen years old. He thought for a moment. 

"No? Why? Why can't I destroy this? Why can't I get this burned? Am I really that stupid?" 

Then Oikawa realized that the thing is actually not for him but is for the both of them and saying it in word means its also his. He didn't burn the last object he held. That object is the miniature house diorama he made on Iwaizumi's thirteenth birthday.

\------

Oikawa stood up wet on the bathroom floor. He undressed himself wiped his body and changed his clothes. He lied down to his bed in his place but is awake and eyes open. 

\--26 YEARS OLD--

Oikawa found a job in Tokyo. He is a brainstormer and scriptwriter for some TV shows but he isn't the same. He became different. He is a gloomy person who is always emotionless yet smart in giving ideas. He never smiled one bit in his job, not one single time. 

When he is working on his 9th project, the director called him. He was asked about the story that he wrote and was said to be a splendid plot. Oikawa wasn't happy about it but he thanked the director. 

The director also called Oikawa to ask about a certain person who fits for the role. As the person is called, Oikawa is a little shocked but looked down later on. The man who entered the room is none other than the two time award winning indie film actor Iwaizumi Hajime. Along with Iwaizumi is Daisuki who appears to be his manager. 

\-------

Oikawa later on received a call. It was Ushijima. 

"Hey there!"

"Hey! So how're you today?" said in a gloomy voice

"Well, tired as usual."

"Well its to be expected. You're a celebrity remember?" Oikawa had a low smile.

"So I was thinking--"

"Thinking? About?"

"Well-- We will be married next week so-- I cleared a lot of schedules and denied some offers."

"What?" he became worried "Why? Its your opportunity to do be--" 

"Because I want to be with you. I want to sit back for now spend time with you, and make you happy. I don't want a lonely husband when I get married you know that. And also, I want to get you known to all that you are the love of my life."

"Really? You would do that? For me?" Oikawa had a slight smile due to flattery

"Of course! Why wouldn't I do it? You're my everything. My one true love." Ushijima's soothing voice and love made Oikawa shed tears of joy but he didn't smile entirely. 

Oikawa became silent for a moment and Ushijima continued talking.

"Well how about you? You must be tired huh?"

"Yeah! Yeah I am actually. It was --- exhausting and stressing but I'm fine now that--- now that you called me."

"That is nice to hear from you. Well then you better rest I can feel the lack of energy from you're voice. See you soon then and take a rest. I love you!"

"I--- I love you too!"

Ushijima dropped the call first as he rode his vehicle going back to Tokyo.


	6. Chapter 6

I need time sorry if I posted this very very late but my phone with tge last 5 chapters of this has been snatched. 

To those who commented for a continuation, I need time to think about it again. Im sorry and thank you. (⇀‸↼‶)

**Author's Note:**

> Abt The school thing, it was actually their first day of school and theyre currently in Kitagawa Daichi. Daisuki which isnt an original character is some jerk I tell you hehe.
> 
> Also, the wish glitters is like an ordinary glitter in its look but powerful in granting things u wanted ^_^ and most of all, I made it all up hehehe
> 
> Tnx for reading please dont forget to leave a comment and leave kudos thanks y'all ^_^


End file.
